Shazam! Second Sunday
by Chip Curtis
Summary: Billy Batson has gotten used to loss. But sometimes, being the mystic being Shazam makes it just a little bit harder on him. One shot. Please give me your thoughts about this. I appreciate it.


Billy knew that he should have been preoccupied with the massive dragon that growl above Fawcett City, breathing large bursts of fire and nearly crumpling buildings with its wings. But he also knew that it was the second Sunday of the month. He had other places to be, and as the sun began to dip into the horizon, sending pinkish streaks through the sky, telling people that they should be growing weary, he realized he was running out of time. But no matter how hard he punched it, the dragon just wouldn't seem to stay down.

"Holy moly," Billy swerved under the dragon's tail, which was easily the length of a football field. "Listen, I know that destroying the world is important to you or whatever…" he dodged a swipe from one of the dragon's beastly claws.

"I am here," the dragon bellowed, shattering glass with its raucous sound, "to wreak havoc upon the mortal plane, and gain my righteous vengeance against the wizard Shazam for imprisoning me-"

"Really," Billy put his hands up in defense of himself as he felt electricity sizzled through his muscles. "I get it man. Totally. But the wizard is kind of… no longer with us. And… I'm Shazam now. Now, I don't know who you are, or what you want..."

"I told you, I am here-"

"Righteous vengeance, yadda yadda yadda, I know. But… just hear me out? I've got this thing I need to do, and it's a school night, so I should probably be home pretty soon. Maybe we can have a raincheck? How does Tuesday sound. Say… around six-ish?"

"I will not have a 'raincheck'," the dragon growled, its head thrashing around and its eyes glaring at Billy with a piercing intensity. "I have conquered more realms and realities than you have numbers for. And you are just a mere mortal. A speck in the overall scheme of the universe."

"Fine," Billy grinned confidently, his pristine white cape flowing in the wind behind him. "Maybe I am just a mortal. But trust me, mister, I'm still the mightiest one out there."

The lightning and energy surged around him in a near blinding flash of white hot light. Billy could only imagine that the people on the streets were looking up in shock, quickly covering their eyes only to find that it was of no use. But he had grown used to it in the few years since he had gained his powers. Since he had been approached by the mighty wizard to become Shazam.

The lightning bolted from his hands as he used all of his strength to push it forward. It crackled through the air until hitting the dragon in its exposed belly. The beast let out a roar of anguish, spewing fire and curses that were indistinguishable from each other. And then, its once glistening green scales turned to dust and ash as the dragon evaporated, probably back to whatever dimension he came from.

The police came soon, followed by reporters eager for a story. Normally, Billy may have stayed. He liked to talk to them, telling them that things were going to be all right, no matter how out of control things seemed to grow. But he had other business to attend to.

He landed near the cemetary, and with just a simple utterance of the word "Shazam!" he reverted back to his youthful form, thirteen year old Billy Batson. Gone was the crimson armor and ivory shawl. In their place were a rumpled red t-shirt and tattered blue jeans. His chiseled features were replaced by his more boyish, innocent face. He just hoped on one saw him.

It didn't take him long to find it. He knew it like the back of his hand. The second Sunday of that month, every year. He navigated his way through the headstones and over the small grassy hills. A peaceful hum dipped around the place as darkness began to creep into the sky, the stars just now poking their sleeping heads out, illuminating the night with a sense of magic.

"Hey, Mom," Billy smiled lightly as he dropped to his knees in front of the headstone. "I… I now I don't get here enough. But… the second Sunday of May. Mother's Day. Just… just like always."

Sometimes he thought that maybe he would get a reply. He had seen crazier things, after all. But as always, there was just silence, filled with the occasional chirp of the local cicadas.

"So… things are going well," he continued. "I've… I'm still with the Vasquez's and it's… it's really nice. I… I think I might have found a real family with them. It's… it's still nothing like having you and dad here, but…"

He rested his hand on the top of the headstone. It was cool to the touch and rough around the edges. The words had almost worn away with age. Tufts of grass grew awkwardly along the sides and suddenly Billy came to the realization that he hadn't brought flowers.

"I… I miss you, Mom," he said, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. And then, his phone buzzed. "That'll be Mrs. Vasquez," he lifted himself up. "Hopefully… hopefully I'll be back here again soon. But… if not, then I'll see you again next year. The second Sunday of May. I… I won't forget. I promise."

He ran away, the breeze rustling through the trees, almost like something was talking to him. And somehow, he knew what they said.

"I love you, Billy."

He smiled, peace swelling inside of him.

"Love you, too," he whispered under his breath before saying the one word that had changed his life many years ago. "Shazam!"


End file.
